


Terminology

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey finally finds a way to shut Tony up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminology

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : TV tropes  
> McU, any/any, She is not my girlfriend (feel free to change gender pronouns

Rhodey is in the lab, staring at a computer and trying to make sense of Tony's latest schematics when Tony himself walks in, not so much a breath of fresh air as a hurricane. "Rhodey," he says and Rhodey looks up from the screen, years of friendship giving him the ability to instantly know that he's not going to get much work done with Tony in this kind of mood. "I need you to talk to Miss Hill for me." 

Which is all kinds of not good. First of all, he's remembering her name. Second of all, he's using it, title and all. Thirdly... well, there's no thirdly at the moment but just give it time. 

"Nun-uh." He shakes his head. "Your name is on the door. You talk to her." 

"C'mon, Rhodey... Old friend, old buddy, old pal."

If Tony's in full wheedling mode, Rhodey multiplies his original estimate of how long this could take by a factor of ten. "Pepper's in charge," he reminds him. "Why can't she talk to Maria?" 

Tony looks down, taps his finger against the table and purses his lips. 

Which can mean only one thing. 

"Because you've already gone to her and they're ganging up on you."

Tony blows a stream of air between his lips, visibly changes tack. "You know, Rhodey, all the time it's taken for me and Pepper to get to where we are, and then you finally take up with someone too, I really must protest that they get along so well."

Rhodey snickers. "Yeah," he says. "It's terrible." 

His tone says it's anything but and Tony looks indignant. "You don't find it maddening that your girlfriend gets along with my girlfriend better than my girlfriend gets along with me?" 

"No." Trying to follow that sentence gets a genuine laugh out of Rhodey, one that makes him throw caution to the wind. "Besides, she's not my girlfriend." 

Tony blinks, arranges his expression of surprise into one of sympathy. "Did she break up with you? Because I can fire her if it's too awkward for you to work together..."

"No, you can't." Though he wouldn't put it past him to try. "Maria's not my girlfriend... she's my wife." 

Tony's jaw drops so hard and so fast that Rhodey's afraid he's dislocated it. He stares at Rhodey in shock and Rhodey simply smiles and turns back to his work, reflecting that, if he knew that a simple truth like that was all it took to render Tony Stark speechless, he'd have come clean long ago. 


End file.
